


快乐石头是如何进驻贝克街的 (How Gladstone Came to Live at Baker Street)

by dogpoet, ssshannon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshannon/pseuds/ssshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有小狗的地方就是家了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	快乐石头是如何进驻贝克街的 (How Gladstone Came to Live at Baker Street)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Gladstone Came to Live at Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106340) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



John站在221B的门厅里，向哈德森太太介绍起自己的新朋友，“他叫快乐石头。”  
  
“要是你不在家的话，他正好可以让Sherlock消消气。”哈德森太太弯腰凑近牛头犬。“拍拍手，亲爱的。”  
  
快乐石头高兴地哼了哼。John喜欢小狗。参军之前他就想养一条。小狗们都很忠心。他们会兴奋地迎接你回家。他们渴望获得爱。  
  
“对不？”John向小狗求证道。  
  
“但是你们俩出去寻欢作乐时，可别拜托我照顾他。我不是你们的管家。”  
  
快乐石头朝哈德森太太的腿拱了拱鼻子，乞求更多的注意。  
  
“他是家养的，对吧？”  
  
John不知道。“我想是的吧。”他想让哈德森太太放心。“谢谢。”  
  
“别在地毯上撒尿，亲爱的。”她说。John走上楼，后面跟着笨重的快乐石头。  
  
当John打开他们共用房间的门，他发现Sherlock正躺在沙发上，闭目沉思。  
  
“那是什么。”Sherlock睁开眼，打量着John和狗。  
  
“他叫快乐石头。”John关起门接着把新朋友发在了沙发上。如果Sherlock可以把腐烂的死人头带回家，那他也可以带条狗回来。他已经准备好为此吵一架了，但Sherlock什么都没说。过了一会儿，只听见一阵叮当响和狗粗重的呼吸声。快乐石头抓了抓自己的耳朵，完全对Sherlock不感兴趣。  
  
Sherlock没有爬起来对狗做一番评论。他甚至都没伸出一只手。“你去赌博了。我猜，赌注就是他。”他只这么说了句。  
  
再一次John惊讶于Sherlock的推理能力。他竟然知道自己的恶习，恰巧此刻他深受其苦。“太难以置信了，”他说，“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
Sherlock笑了。“非常简单。昨天你领了抚恤金。通常在那之后你会消失几个小时。然后回来时要么垂头丧气要么兴高采烈——大多是沮丧的——而且你身上有一股烟味，但你不抽烟。你的指尖弄脏了，因为拿过脏兮兮的牌和钱。你的鞋踩在地板上黏黏的，说明你曾站在赌场的大厅里，地上满是啤酒和其他的污渍，你踩着它们回来。欠你钱的那个男人没钱还，于是只好拿狗来作抵押。他叫Robert Wells，是个大胖子，脸色红润，举止粗鲁。我说的对么？”  
  
“太棒了！”几乎完全正确。当然，快乐石头戴着块写有主人Robert Wells名字的号码牌。不过Sherlock总是习惯观察John脸上的细微表情。“但是你怎么知道他长什么样呢?”  
  
“有其犬必有其主。如果我是你，会好好地给他洗一洗。”  
  
Sherlock再一次闭上了眼睛。John半蹲下来，摸了摸快乐石头。果然，他的皮毛有些灰了。  
  
“他不会破坏我的实验吧，对吧？”  
  
John站了起来。“要是你还继续乱放那些烂了一半的手臂，那就说不准了。”  
  
“恩。”Sherlock突然跳着站起来，把John和快乐石头吓了一跳。“那做个测试吧。”Sherlock宣布道，然后大步走向厨房。他拿起一根放在餐桌上的大腿骨，然后扔给了快乐石头。‘怎么样，狗狗，喜欢骨头么？”  
  
快乐石头瞧了眼骨头，然后就四仰八叉地趴在地板上，重重地叹了口气。  
  
“我猜他不喜欢。”John说。  
  
“那么好吧。测试到此完毕。”Sherlock把骨头朝地板上一扔，又重重地躺回到沙发上。  
  
于是关于小狗的讨论到此结束。  
  
一般说来，Sherlock和快乐石头相互无视对方。而John负责遛狗，准备吃喝，给小狗洗澡，带他去看兽医，还替他挠痒痒。快乐石头睡在John床边的一张毯子上，每晚小狗笨重地爬上楼，似乎也不怎么想念上一任主人。  
  
“他不怎么有用。”当他们把快乐石头带去犯罪现场时，Sherlock说道。事情是这样的——当John出门时，快乐石头跟在后面，而此时Sherlock叫的出租车已经停在了门口，Sherlock叫John快点上车，于是他就带上了小狗。除了在现场四处嗅嗅，快乐石头还懂得把爪子伸向人们来讨他们的欢心。  
  
“他正在改善你和苏格兰场的关系。”John说。“我们该告诉他们这是你的狗。”  
  
“他是我们的狗。”Sherlock以惯常的方式说道。  
  
一天，John回到家时感觉四下静悄悄的。这有些奇怪。平日里快乐石头一听见John的脚步声就会晃着尾巴等在门口。但当John打开门，没看见快乐石头围在自己脚边喘气。  
  
然而他发现Sherlock正死死地躺在地板上，脑袋枕在打着呼噜的快乐石头上。啊，这就是原因了。他走到两人身边，屈膝半蹲了下来。快乐石头睁开了眼睛，安静地哼了一下。Sherlock还躺在上面，他的睫毛在苍白的皮肤上投下了令人怦然心动的阴影。他的手放在快乐石头的一只爪子上。  
  
“他从不让我这样做。”John抱怨道。  
  
“你可以睡在地板上试试。”Sherlock睁开了眼睛，那一抹蓝色使人心悸。  
  
John忽然想到了什么，“我不像他，对吧？”  
  
Sherlock倾斜了下脑袋，看着他的室友。“你很有用。而且我想你更聪明些。”  
  
“多谢夸奖。”John说。  
  
之后晚些时候，John用尽了办法都没能让快乐石头爬上楼。那只老狗趴在Sherlock的脚边，一动不动，顶多抬了下眉毛。  
  
“你的忠心哪去了？”  
  
Sherlock赤脚踢了踢快乐石头。“不是挺忠心的嘛。”  
  
“好吧，算你狠。”John说着气呼呼地回了卧室，把快乐石头留给了Sherlock。  
  
当他躺回床上，一切安静得很。他已经习惯快乐石头的鼾声和鼻息。在两个小时的辗转反侧后，John朦胧地睡着了。一个不快的梦惊醒了他，尔后却又会想不起来。他的心砰砰直跳，胃绞了起来。于是他下了床。  
  
客厅是空的，不过Sherlock的卧室门下透出了些许光亮。  
  
“Sherlock？”John轻轻地叫道。  
  
“进来。”一个朦胧的声音道。  
  
John推开卧室的门。Sherlock正躺在床边的地板上，阅读一本书，而他的脑袋枕在快乐石头上。  
  
“原来他在这里。”  
  
“是他坚持。”Sherlock说。他穿着件皱巴巴的睡袍，里面是白色T恤和平角裤。  
  
John盯着Sherlock腿上细小的汗毛，还有他那双苍白美丽的脚。“你的脚趾甲是很深的粉红色。”  
  
Sherlock翘起一只脚看了看。  
  
噢，这有违自己的初衷，于是John切入正题。“没有我的狗，我睡不着觉。”  
  
“他是我们的狗。”  
  
“Sherlock。”John说，“我带他散步，喂他，还付钱给他洗牙齿。所以这是我的狗。”  
  
“那他怎么不动。”  
  
“因为你把脑袋搁上面了！”  
  
Sherlock坐了起来。“去吧。”他轻拍了下快乐石头。  
  
可是对方没有动。  
  
Sherlock耸耸肩，又躺了回去。“要是你不嫌吵，可以睡我的床。”他继续看起书来。  
  
Sherlock的床单看起来有好几个月没洗了，尽管如此，他的床却像是一个古怪的邀请。John爬倒远离Sherlock的一边，他在床垫上坐了一会儿，感觉非常柔软。然后他钻进羽绒被里，里面很温暖。快乐石头安静地打着呼噜。房间里的一切闻起来都像是Sherlock。  
  
John睡着了。  
  
当他醒来时，天已破晓。他听见快乐石头令人安慰的呼吸声。他感觉温暖安全。一条胳臂松松地环绕着他。于是他转了转身。当他掀起被子，他看见一条修长，苍白的手臂，上面覆满了细小的深色毛发。还有深粉红色的指甲。  
  
原来是这么一回事，他想着，然后进入了梦乡。  
  
  
——完——  
  



End file.
